Stealing Stars
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi are our favourite Gosho boys, but they're unlikely allies. What if Shinichi was an angel and Kaito was a devil? Then what would happen? Please read and review! AU.
1. Kuran and Ember

You may notice there are some similarities between Best of Luck Tantei-kun, Stealing Stars and Elementals' Kingdom. This is because they're based on a similar idea.

The same characters will be appearing: Tsuki/Renegade, Ember/Kaito, Kuran/Shinichi, Lady Lorien/Ran/Aoko and Heiji/Hyperion. There were more characters, but I can't remember them all… [A.N. Some of the listed characters weren't in the original, due to deletion.]

* * *

Lady Lorien peered into her crystal ball, her bright red hair blazing in its soft glow. "Kuran and Ember will be revived very soon," she mused.

/

Shinichi was at Beika Park, watching the clouds drift past. Suddenly, a portal appeared, displaying a black abyss with a redheaded version of Ran holding a faintly glowing crystal ball. In her open palm was a turquoise.

"Take this," she murmured to him as he took it, "you'll know what to do with it eventually."

/

Kaito was lying on his bed, tossing his card gun into the air nonchalantly. He realised that his latest throw had resulted in it flying into a black hole…a portal! The girl inside the portal, who looked similar to Aoko, had caught the gun in her right hand, so she threw it back at him. She then handed him a ruby.

"You need this for later," she told him as she started furiously polishing her crystal ball with her left hand, the former of which had appeared out of nowhere.

Kaito apprehensively took the ruby as the portal faded away; leaving no evidence of the surreal hole that had sat there seconds before.

/

A few hours later, the ruby and the turquoise started glowing simultaneously, and their other forms began to emerge…

Kuran, aka Shinichi, had pure white angel wings, a matching suit and duo-tone silver and metallic blue armbands that covered his forearms. A white and silver mask appeared on his face.

Ember, aka Kaito, had copper-coloured bat wings and a gold version of Kid's outfit. His armbands were gold.

/

Something had compelled Ember to watch the full moon tonight. (As Kid, he didn't have any scheduled heists, so it was alright for him.) Dashing along the rooftops as agilely as a cat, he enjoyed the wind lightly ruffling his wings… _What's that shadow over there?_ he wondered. It seemed like a human silhouette – a girl, to be precise.

It indeed was a girl, with raven hair and sparkling brown eyes like miniature pools of chocolate. He tried charming her with the usual – a rose and a compliment. She didn't take the bait… She was speaking in a monotone as she explained that her name was Tsuki, and her real identity, along with her soul gem, had been stolen. However, she did remember that her real name was Shinko Tomonoki. Ember thought of this explanation as a distress call, one where he got the gem back from whoever had stolen it, and decided to take Tsuki back to the Kuroba mansion. The Kaito side of him didn't agree, but because of Ember's invocation, Kaito had no say in anything.

* * *

I deleted the original file for this fic. However, some people didn't like the first one, so I reworded it. Also, I'm going to change the original story a lot…the original contains a lot of dimension travelling, and that might get a little repetitive with the first chapter of Moonlight Magic published.


	2. Hyperion

Meanwhile, Kuran peeked out from the shadows. 'That devil, up to his no-good tricks again...Trying to get a hybrid on to his side by sweet talking to her is just sickening. You need to gain their trust, not their feelings.'

Then everything faded to black...A lunar eclipse had occurred, suddenly changing Kuran back to Shinichi. Ember grasped his ruby tightly and discovered he could change back that way, but he still felt that insatiable urge to let Tsuki live in his basement.

* * *

Kaito struggled to keep Tsuki a secret from his mum in the few days that followed, yet she found out anyway.

* * *

Kazuha and Heiji were in Tokyo for the next week, and Shinichi thought he'd stick around with them and Ran after school at the park. Kaito, sitting in a tree a few kilometres away, pointed a telescope (which he had produced out of nowhere) at the couples.

Suddenly, everything was a blur of colour.

_What the?!_Kaito thought as he observed. _Heiji's got a gun...and he did a costume change!_ Sure enough, Heiji had transformed to a form that was dressed like a cowboy, complete with the aforementioned gun and a messenger bag. There was a fiery-haired figure – a woman-like person (in appearance) not much older than Kaito himself, in fact – that was rolling around with tantei-han trying to grab something out of his satchel. A ring of fire around the two of them was creating heatwaves, causing the blurriness. Ran, Shinichi and Kazuha were just frozen in shock.

"Come on, tantei-kun!" Kaito commanded, clutching at his ruby and following suit. "Who are you?"he then asked the new arrival.

The new acquaintance of theirs introduced himself as Candeleros. Strangely, he admitted that he was male...and that he was actually two people! The reason he was fighting with Hyperion (according to Candeleros, Hyperion was tantei-han) was the usual reason angels, demons and hybrids fought – ranking. Somehow, he managed to keep on tussling with Heiji as he said all this. Heiji was fending off Candeleros using his rifle and a lot of kendo-style dodging.

'Sugoi, ne?' {'Amazing, huh?'} Kazuha blushed as she watched Heiji/Hyperion in action. Ran was wondering what Shinichi was doing – since he didn't remember anything related to his magic at all, he couldn't attack, and gained injuries from the fire around the battling duo.

Kaito gradually recalled that the ranking of which Candeleros referred to was given out at birth, and the three magica species had to fight if they wanted another magica's ranking. However, to receive this ranking, they had to fight one of the same species as themselves. With a higher, single digit ranking came fame, recognition and a bit more command over others (the scare tactic, the gods called it), yet it was very hard to become number one or two – Avisel and Terrafer were the former for their groups (angels and devils respectively), Lady Lorien was the latter for both. (Hybrids had no god.) Hyperion was the third ranked of all hybrids, Candeleros was tenth.

It was a very close duel, but eventually Hyperion came out on top, shooting a bullet made of water to cease the fight.

"All I wanted was to have a higher ranking to fulfil my dreams..." Candeleros moaned, slowly splitting into the two magica he was made from. The man, who Kaito guessed was called Eros, continued the lament, "I just wanted to touch a star. That too much to ask?"

Everyone was clueless. He ignored them.

"But everyone said that I was just going to steal stars from the sky..."

Hyperion nodded solemnly, and then fired one last bullet- one that sent him straight to the magica dimension, where he belonged.

* * *

Candeleros is a major turning point of Stealing Stars because he's the one that gives the title to this fic.

Hyperion isn't meant to appear until later, but with everything in this fic a mess, I sped the process up.

Please read and review!


End file.
